


Suchy ląd

by nenufars



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, depresyjne niemieckie nastolatki, druck s03e03, tw: stan po ataku paniki, znaczy zależy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenufars/pseuds/nenufars
Summary: Stoi nad umywalką, z na wpół opróżnioną butelką w dłoni, z zatroskanym wzrokiem, i równie dobrze mógłby jaśnieć nad tym jebanym zlewem.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Suchy ląd

Stoi nad umywalką, z na wpół opróżnioną butelką w dłoni, z zatroskanym wzrokiem, i równie dobrze mógłby jaśnieć nad tym jebanym zlewem.

— Hej. Wszystko dobrze?

Matteo wie, jak żałośnie musi teraz wyglądać. Nie musi i nie chce czytać tego z wyrazu jego twarzy. Chciałby przypomnieć sobie, jak się wzrusza ramionami, jak trochę bardziej zobojętnieć. Jest zmęczony. Od jego światła rozbolą go oczy. Nie może oderwać wzroku.

— Nie poszedłeś z innymi? — pyta. Nie powinien ufać temu, że go tu widzi.

— Nie, chciałem trochę posprzątać.

 _Trochę posprzątać_ \- powtarza Matteo w myślach. Słowa dalej do niego nie docierają, są przesłonięte mętną szklaną szybą. Zna je, ale nie może ich połączyć ze znaczeniem.

To zresztą wszystko jedno.

 _Czynność_. Potrzebna mu czynność.

Nogi niosą go ostrożnie w stronę blatu, ręce podnoszą butelki z niedopitym piwem. _Trzeba to wylać do zlewu,_ myśli pusto. Niedopilnowane spojrzenie ucieka mu w stronę jego twarzy. Mijają trzy boleśnie długie sekundy, zanim jest w stanie się opanować.

 _Nie rób sobie tego_.

Wlepia wzrok w odpływ umywalki.

Może, gdyby znalazł sposób, tym razem wcale by nie wracał.

Czas stoi w miejscu.

— Fajnie wyglądasz.

Odwraca głowę, otumaniony _. Naprawdę coś takiego powiedział?_ Gdyby miał w tej chwili siłę, mógłby przynajmniej kpiąco wypuścić powietrze przez nos. Gdyby nie to, że dopiero udało mu się uciszyć ten pierdolony wrzask w całym ciele, i wszystko przycichło trochę za bardzo, nie wróciło jeszcze na swoje miejsce. Gdyby nie to, że nadal nie zasiadł za własnymi sterami.

Czuje się wydrążony. Szuka słów, znajduje echo. Nic się nie dzieje, ale nie jest w stanie nadążyć.

— Wszystko mi się dzisiaj jebie.

No tak, więc poza pustką jest też jednak trochę smutku.

Może więcej niż trochę.

W tej ciszy słyszy swoje serce o wiele głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Ten hałas to zupełnie inny rodzaj męczarni. Chciałby go teraz zagłuszyć.

Zwykle też chciałby go zagłuszyć.

 _Cokolwiek zrobisz, nie patrz na niego_.

Patrzy.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz dziewczynę. — przyznaje, pokonany, miękkim, cichym głosem.

— Mówisz o Laurze?

Ma wrażenie jakby czas był z gumy, jakby rozciągał się powoli i z oporem. Zastanawia się, kiedy nadejdzie moment, w którym z trzaskiem strzeli mu w twarz.

— Laura to moja siostra.

Oczy Davida iskrzą powstrzymywanym śmiechem.

Powietrze przestaje mieć gęstość budyniu i po chwili zwyczajnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pozwala się znowu wtłaczać w płuca. _Jestem aż tak głupi_ , uśmiecha się do siebie z niedowierzaniem. Łzy mimo woli napływają mu do oczu, jakby podczas wędrówki przez niekończącą się pustynię niespodziewanie napił się lodowatej wody. Wszystko mu jedno. Jest już tylko ulga.

Patrzy na niego i czuje, jakby David delikatnie odgarniał mu z czoła te czarne, skłębione myśli.

 _Miałem rację. On jest światłem_.

Chyba po raz pierwszy zetknął się ze światłem, które nie boi się do niego zbliżyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Tęsknię za nimi jak głupia :(((


End file.
